(1) Field of the Invention
The Ultimate Taco Shaper is a unique taco shaper compared to other existing products that will shape the taco and place the taco onto a surface.
(2) Description of the Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 & 1.98
The art described in the drawings of the design and utility function illustrate the unique ability of the invention. There are two patents Vasquez U.S. Pat. No. 7,866,257 B2 and Brignall U.S. Pat. No. 4,154,155 that we used as a reference to establishing claims.